


This is My Kind of Ending

by WBAD_World



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBAD_World/pseuds/WBAD_World
Summary: The world is at peace and has long moved on from its old ways. Now he's free to do whatever he wishes. And you best believe he's going to make the most out of it.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	This is My Kind of Ending

Only after accomplishing such tasks like unifying the world could a man _truly_ appreciate the value of a lazy day…

A lazy day mostly spent in bed with an exquisite woman who knew the right buttons to push.

A sound that was somewhere between a heavy grunt and a satisfied sigh left him as he sagged against their headboard, distracting himself with the dull ache of the crescent-shaped marks she'd left on his shoulders. C.C. panted softly on his collarbone, her arms now wound around his back while her body remained in that slight arch.

Hips still joined. Delicious heat and friction still present… The leftover lust sluggishly dissipating, leaving the lovers hazy and a little dreamy.

L.L. will _never_ openly admit it, but his favorite part about sex was what came after. The orgasms were a close second, but he quite liked the tranquility that usually followed after he and C.C. had thoroughly (and enjoyably) exhausted themselves. From there on out, it was usually just her snuggling closer to him to steal his body warmth while he languidly stroked her hair.

But falling back to the wonderful land of nod wasn't an option right now, was it? It was bordering lunchtime, and he and C.C. had yet to leave their messy bed and its rumpled sheets.

He couldn't stop smirking at the thought of his younger self being so mortified over this. Lelouch the Student would probably be panicking over sleeping in, knowing he had all of these responsibilities to tend to. He was worlds away from L.L… And truth be told, he didn't mind one bit.

At this very moment, L.L. didn't give a shit. There was contentment to be had in knowing the world was at peace (well, _most_ of it), and hunting the rest of the Geass fragments could wait another day. (Or until he and C.C. had found strong leads). Now, he had _this_ , and he was going to enjoy the pleasures of the naked flesh, thank you very much.

In his defense, the morning hadn't been _wholly_ dedicated to sleeping. Honestly, he and C.C. didn't get much sleep last night. And when he'd woken to her shifting restlessly at dawn, it didn't take the male instinct very long to take hold. And to say he took her with little preamble would have been an understatement.

"You're getting soft." C.C.'s voice was muffled against his chest as she hitched her knee higher. The slight movement had him twitching slightly inside her, and he knew she noticed. But she didn't comment on it.

After four hours of being in bed, indulging in sex with minimal breaks in-between, he _did_ have a pretty good excuse for his deflating cock. Especially after how vigorous the last round had been.

"I don't care." He mumbled into her shoulder and relished the shudder that left her as he watched his hands knead the plump cheeks of her rear. His fingers sunk into the globes, and with each deliberate stroke, his partner's appreciative moans grew in volume.

He nearly whined at the loss of contact when C.C. rose up on her knees. Biting her lip, she tried to suppress the blush that crept to her cheeks when thick rivulets of semen trickled down her thighs. Smirking with what she could only describe as masculine pride, L.L. cocked an eyebrow and wordlessly offered her the box of tissues that had been forgotten on their nightstand until now.

"Do you ever wonder what could have happened if you and I had already been lovers during the rebellion?" L.L. asked curiously, while C.C. returned to his side and settled comfortably with his body.

"You would have been less uptight, I suppose." She flashed a coy smile at him and gently thumbed the head of his glistening cock.

L.L. wasn't given the opportunity to respond because she kissed his lips and slowly began pumping his cock — that was stiffening quite impressively once again. C.C. smiled at this. Because her lover had been nothing short of eager after he had his first taste of sensual pleasure.

It was almost as if she'd somehow flipped a switch, and now her partner's hormones were in overdrive. Not that _she_ was any better. Of course, C.C. had walked this earth longer than any human alive, and she had had her fair share of lovers (any gender) and ex-husbands, but as far she could remember, she had been mostly celibate from the moment she'd met Marianne and when she had directed the Geass Order.

Jaded and simply disinterested in the touch of another human, C.C. could vaguely remember spending all of that time trying to occupy herself until the day her contractee could finally give her the death she'd craved for.

There was little room there for sex — although she did indulge in pleasuring herself once in a while whenever she felt the need.

So when L.L. had willingly given up his virginity, it was like unlocking something within her too.

It was being reminded of what physical pleasure was like with another human. It was ecstasy and bliss in her lover's arms.

No one could blame her for wanting him in return…

But as much as she would have loved to do it some more, a much more demanding need called. They stopped kissing just in time to hear her own stomach growl.

"I'm hungry."

"I am too… For that wet little—"

What could have been a sexy string of words was cut short when L.L. found her finger laid across his lips, shutting him up.

Grinning like a feline bent on causing mischief, C.C. closed the last few inches and stole a chaste kiss before she simply rolled off the edge of the bed and snagged her partner's discarded shirt off of the floor.

"I'm ordering us some pizza. And maybe pasta since I know you like it."

"But—"

"You're welcome."

She shrugged the article of clothing on (and didn't bother to button the damn thing), ignored him and his footsteps behind her, and hastily padded across the room to head for their kitchen in search of some good food.

vVvVv

She'd barely finished her call with the pizzeria when her lover insisted on bothering her…

And it wasn't the poking-your-shoulder-I-have-something-to-tell-you kind of bother. For some reason the other immortal in the room thought it would be a good idea to distract her with his fingers while she finished up her call. And to say that it was a rather embarrassing 'thank you' to whoever was managing the pizzeria's delivery hotline would be a bit of an understatement.

"Rather scandalous for you to let your pleasure slip like you did." He growled into her ear, nipping the lobe tenderly as she bucked against his touch.

"And who's fault is that?" She managed through a choked gasp when she felt the pads of his fingers rub against her most sensitive spots.

L.L. only grinned sheepishly. "How long until the delivery boy gets here?"

"50 minutes."

50 minutes… Perfect.

It was just enough time. If she would be a good girl and succumb to his coaxing that is. Checking to make sure that she'd replaced the phone in its cradle on the wall, he gestured for her to turn around and face him. To see the wicked grin on his comely face and the lust glittering in his lovely violet eyes. Without further preamble, he deposited his lover atop the granite counters, relishing the slight squeak he received because of his actions.

So insatiable… Absolutely _ravenous_.

Just a few of the words she would use to describe him and his ministrations. Not that she was complaining.

That promise in his eyes was more than enough compensation for nearly humiliating her on the phone.

"Let's see how many times I can get you to come in 50 minutes."

_And how much sperm he could spill inside her lovely cunt…_

vVvVv

L.L. was a quick study. This, she had to tell herself all the time whenever he initiated, took the reins, and had his delicious way with her. Gone was the shy and slightly reserved young man who had curiously touched her body that first time on the armchair.

He was replaced with this confident male that had no qualms telling her to get on all fours on the floor, right by the full-length mirror next to a line of bookshelves. She boldly made to ask and demand for what exactly he had in mind, when he swallowed the rest of her question with a heady kiss.

Lips so velvety and moist, capturing hers in a kiss that turned her legs and arms to jelly. His weight against her own body, she began to pitch to the side — ready to fall on her naked back. A sharp yelp escaped her at the realization of this, but it was cut short by an arm slipping around her waist, gently yet firmly bringing her back to a warm body.

Blinking rapidly, C.C. quickly regained her senses and swatted his forearm _hard_. L.L. was chuckling into her ear, the fingers of his left hand twined in her hair as he peppered the side of her face with kisses.

"I forget that you're heavier than you look, and that says a lot." She grumbled, slowly rearranging her legs that sprawled inelegantly when she had been about to tumble.

The hand at her abdomen traveled upwards and took the liberty of caressing a scarred breast, teasing the pert nipples with his fingers. Growling, he nipped at her earlobe and whispered in a timbered voice that made her toes curl. "Let's try that again, good girl. 20 minutes…"

At the reminder of a time limit, she complied with his wishes without further hesitation. Plus, she also just _really needed him_ inside of her. After he'd tortuously fucked her with his tongue and his fingers; even went as far as tease her clit with the tip of his weeping cock, the universe shouldn't blame her for craving that intrusion. For coveting such pleasure.

How could she resist, when it dangled above her head like some nuisance ripe fruit?

The thoughts in her head were interrupted by a sharp sting at her backside. Another smack landed on her rump and it had her jerking forward with a scandalous moan that put her proper day-self to shame.

His hands smoothed over the plump cheeks, stroking the pale globes and giving each an appreciative squeeze. Smirking deviously, he let a wandering fingertip run over the slit. He pressed harder and the lips parted ever so slightly to reveal enticing pink folds wet with lubrication and his leftover semen from earlier in the day. Some trickled out, pattering into the floor.

"Lelouch, st— op." She struggled to say, night out of breath as she braced herself on her elbows and turned her head to see the smug expression on his face. "Please."

"You've had two orgasms." He rubbed and pressed on her clit, amusing himself with the way she bit down on her lip and groaned. "Do you need a third?"

" _Yes_ …" She breathlessly gasped without hesitation. Yes, she needed him inside her. Yes, she wanted his cock. Yes, she _craved_ the feeling of him buried within her. "Yes, I do. Please, Lelouch. _Please_ … _Please_. Ohhhh—"

God, he was so _good_ with his fingers. Scissoring her clit like that and dipping one in. She subconsciously pushed her hips back against the lone digit, letting it sink. And L.L. smiled… She wasn't lying about wanting it, that much he could tell. Her inner walls were racked with spasms, squeezing — perhaps even looking for something thicker. Fuller. Harder.

"You're not lying." Strings of her wetness came away as he pulled his hand back. Her body nearly sighed with relief, but was pushed taut yet again when he replaced his finger with the appendage she so desperately needed and wanted.

She called his real name in a pleased voice just as he moaned and let out a string of expletives that were far from decent.

Warm, wet, and snug — fitting around him like a glove.

All sense of touch zeroed in on where their hips were joined. And when he began to move, she wailed her pleasure on the floor. Aroused and filled with glee at the pleasured groans and grunts sounding above her. He was so vocal and she loved it. Their sighs joining together as their bodies created music that was theirs and theirs alone. Until their living room was filled with loud squelching, expressive moans, keening calls, and labored breathing.

After some time, he grew bored with the way their bodies were tangled together and he gently brought her backwards, his arms around her waist. Eyelids at half-mast and gazes clouded with desire, she didn't waste time and aligned his glistening cock with her parted folds in this new position.

So focused on the task of impaling herself on that erection, he smiled at the idea that she was oblivious to the mirror now in front of them — in front of _her_. Momentarily blind to their lewd reflections on the glass.

Skin flushed with heat, he moaned into her ear as his cock found that deeper angle and rested ever so lightly below her cervix. He saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as he rotated his hips languidly before thrusting. The repeated motions were coupled with fingers teasing her nipples, and her head lolled back against his right shoulder — baring her neck to his lips, his teeth, his tongue.

In the midst of the heady pleasure, he wondered if she was aware of how she looked right now. An erotic visual with her legs spread, her body curving outward, and her pink folds parted around a hard cock covered in her essence as it slipped in and out of her at a rhythmic pace she so enjoyed.

"Enjoying your view, Lelouch?" She purred into his ear, delighting in the response she earned down below.

So she _had_ noticed.

Their tongues twined and twisted together. He could feel her walls tighten — ever so gradually. She groaned at his throbbing cock.

So before they could both tip over into much-wanted release—

"Open your eyes and look at yourself." He whispered through a string of saliva between their mouths. "Look… ngh— at yourself, C*****."

Lovely bullion eyes were uncovered underneath fluttering eyelashes. And just as he commanded, she looked. She looked and drank in the sight of their voluptuous performance — at the reflection of their bodies joined together so intimately, at her flushed folds that accommodated her lover's throbbing sex, at her love's endearing face crumpled with pleasure as he strained for his release and her own.

It was beautiful and passionate, and _oh so sexy_ , and… And—

Her final cry bounced around the four corners of the open living area as her walls tightened, and tightened around him.

Oh it was so _fucking good—_ So hot and _good_.

Warmth slowly spread within her and at the feel of his body sagging ever so slightly on the floor, she knew he had his release. It was still throbbing inside her, gripped in her own flesh as her body welcomed what he had to give — stream after stream of hot sperm that leaked out of her and made very small puddles on the floor as he carefully slipped out.

"You and I _really_ need a bath." C.C. sighed and snuggled against him, closing her legs as she kissed his cheek and kept her endearing gaze on him.

"How was it?" L.L. panted against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck glistening with a sheen of perspiration.

She smiled at his question… Because he asked the same thing just before they fell asleep earlier this morning.

"It was excellent. Thank you."

The look of accomplishment on his face was one he couldn't hide, and C.C. thought it quite adorable. It warmed her heart to know that he wanted to please her — just as much as she wanted to please _him_.

And so she stole that giddy smile as she lovingly kissed his lips and willingly lost herself to the simple pleasure of basking in the afterglow with the love of her life — the musky scent of copulation in the air be _damned_.

vVvVv

"Did he notice anything?"

C.C. shyly asked when L.L. returned from the front door with several to-go boxes in his arms.

Chuckling, he set the items down on the living room coffee table as he discreetly appreciated the view of C.C. wearing nothing but his dress shirt on. "If he cared enough to make deductions based on my appearance, he might have."

Plopping down on the sofa, he reclined against one of the pillows as he reached for the remote to turn the TV on.

"But I kind of doubt it." Grinning sheepishly he peered at the food name written in black Sharpee across one of the boxes before he handed her the pasta she had ordered.

"Oh?" C.C. raised an eyebrow, taking the food from him as she made herself comfortable tucked to his side. "With bedhead like this, it screams that you just had sex."

Suddenly self-conscious, he hurriedly patted at his dark locks, smoothing them down to grant a semblance of normalcy

He didn't know why, but it made her giggle for some reason. And the sound had a more profound effect on him than he first thought, when he realized he paused in the middle of taking out his own food just to stare at his Witch — at her beauty. At the personality and companionship that made him fall in love with her every single day.

After all the despicable things he'd done. In the middle of it all, he must have done something _extremely_ right to be granted an ever after as sweet and delectable as this.

It was just so—

"I love you, C.C."

A secret smile bloomed on her lips. Lightly cupping his jaw, the Witch stretched up the tiniest bit and gently kissed his cheek as she murmured heartfelt words on his skin.

"I love you more, L.L."


End file.
